Taxi
by Plumardise
Summary: Il pleut,quand un bel inconnu s'incruste dans ton petit paradis. Très bel Ange,que celui qui chute dans ton taxi. Résumé vaguement pas très français,ou un peu quand même ? [Dean;Castiel]


**Bonsoooir !**

**Alors,aujourd'hui je vous ai cuisiné un petit Destiel assaisonné de mille déceptions et dont la fin vous laissera un assez mauvais gout en bouche !**

**Pour faire plus compréhensible,cet AU n'a pas vraiment de fin,j'ai voulu écrire un truc,je l'ai fait,mais la perspective d'une fin m'a vite désenchanté alors j'en suis restée là,je laisse le reste du boulot à votre magnifique cervelle débordante d'imagination !**

**C'est bourré de fautes,mais il est tard chez moi,et j'ai perdu mon EYE OF THE TIGER et ai donc abandonné l'orthographe pour la soirée (désolé mesdames et mes yeux) **

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer,m'insulter,m'adorer voire me vouer un culte (whynot) ou.. me lancer des pierres,oui,encore,mais c'est tellement bon !**

**Sur ce !**

* * *

Tes mains contre le volant,le regard planté sur la route,tu te perds dans tes pensées.

Les essuies glace passent et repassent sur le par-brise,chassent les gouttes de pluie légères qui se déposent et coulent le long de la vitre.

Tu soupire.

Les voitures klaxonnent,passent,dépassent pendant que leur conducteurs crient,chantent,insultent à tout va.

C'est l'heure de pointe,tout le monde est pressé,les gosses,les vieux,les gros et les moches,qui s'entassent dans leur voiture,et qui,comme toi,stagne et perd patience devant ce foutu feu rouge comme l'enfer qui ne veut pas passer au vert.

Remarque,tu t'en fous un peu,t'as ta musique,personne dans ton taxi et le gris du ciel qui te rend nostalgique,alors tu fredonne un peu,tu te perd dans tes pensées.

Puis tu sursaute et incendie tu sais pas trop quoi qui viens d'entrer côté passager et qui a calqué ta porte.

« - Hé oh ! Bordel ça va pas la tête ? Tu peux pas,j'sais pas moi,crier « TAXI ! » comme un putain de New-yorkais normal ? »

Tu te tourne,et le vois,trempé,de la tête au pied,dans son vieux trench-coat relevé sur sa tête,les bras replié sur son torse comme pour se réchauffer -vainement à en juger par ses lèvres bleues et ses dents qui claquent bruyamment.

Tu l'examine un peu. Brun,cheveux noirs et mouillés,tombant sur son visage,pâle mais rougit au niveau des joues. Ses lèvres tremblent et son nez est retroussé,ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux son fermés,comme s'il souffrait affreusement,ou comme si il se retenait de pleurer.

« - Hé,ça va mec ?

Tu te penche en avant pour pouvoir le voir de presque-face lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux.

Ils sont d'un bleus indéfinissable,pur et enivrant,ses cils sont assez courts mais sont incroyablement noirs,ce qui intensifie sont regard alors que tu remarques que celui-ci est suppliant,et si triste pour d'aussi jolis yeux. Alors seulement tu remarque qu'ils sont bouffis et rougis par des larmes qui tombent lentement sur sa peau blanche et s'écrasent mollement sur sa veste noire.

Tu reste bouche-bée.

Un Ange vient d'entrer dans ton Taxi.

_Un putain d'Ange __pleure dans ton taxi._

Vos regards se croisent et se perdent alors que tes mains on resserrées le volant dans un élan de peur insensé.

Tu reprend ta respiration que tu ne souviens pas avoir coupé et reste quelques secondes encore dans l'océan de son regard.

Il détourne enfin le ses yeux puis ouvre la bouche dans un souffle erratique.

« - D.. Désolé,je.. Je ne voulais pas..

Ses larmes redoublent alors qu'il étouffe un sanglot et recroqueville sa tête entre ses épaules et laisse ses mains cacher son visage,les doigts fins ou trône une bague en argent,brillante,ou est inscrit un mot,ou un nom,que tu n'aperçois pas,que tu ne vois plus,tant la vision de cet inconnu s'effondrant honteusement dans ton taxi te frustre et t'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

« - Hé.. Tout doux,calme toi.. Je..

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire,quoi faire,tes poumons rejettent l'air,tes mains tremblent trop,ton cerveau s'éteint alors que ton cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

« - Ce n'est rien,je veux dire,rien de grave,laissez,je suis trop sensible.

Ton Ange relève la tête,essuie ses lames,honteusement,et rit d'un rire sans joie.

« - Je suis désolé,je ne veut pas vous embêter avec mes histoires existentielles d'un gay mal-aimé !

Ton cœur s'arrête. Le feu vert clignote.

_Mal aimé ?_

Soudain tu veux frapper un mur. Une colère s'empare de toi,soudainement. Tu te trouvais déjà lunatique,alors là,tu flippe un peu,alors tu te concentre sur ses mains,posées sur ses genoux,se touchants légèrement comme un enfant fautif les réunirai en un réflexe innocent.

Tu interrompt le cours de tes pensées lorsque les klaxons des conducteurs furieux derrière toi t'obligent à avancer prudemment,le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits.

Tu te rends compte que tu ne lui a pas répondu,à ton Ange,alors tu ouvres la bouche,mais,ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Je t'emmène ou ?

Des baffes. Tu te donnerai des baffes.

_Sérieusement ? _

Un magnifique inconnu saute dans ton Taxi en pleure et toi,tu lui demande,_ou tu dois l'amener_ ?

Tu soupire.

Quel con.

« - Roulez,peu m'importe,juste.. Roulez.

Tu tourne ta tête vers lui,tu lui pose une question silencieuse,à laquelle il te répond un sourire timide,discret, mais brillant comme le soleil,scintillant comme la lune. Ton ventre se tort agréablement et tu sens tes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace,selon les son mélodieux qui sort de la bouche,un peu plus rose que tout à l'heure,de ton bel inconnu aux yeux céruléens.

Tu détourne le regards,et fixe la route.

Tu n'allume pas le compteur,tu n'as pas envie.

Comme si il avait lu dans tes pensées,il te demande pourquoi tu ne l'a pas allumé. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu répond,tu t'en fiche,tu écoute la pluie tomber et la respiration calmée de ton passager.

« - Comment tu t'appelle ?

Te le regarde,souris. Puis la route.

Il te regarde,attend une réponse.

Ah ouais,une réponse,t'es con.

« - Je.. Dean,je m'appelle Dean

Il pose son regard dehors et semble évaluer la beauté du prénom.

« - Et toi ?

Il plante son regard dans le miens,alors qu'une voiture passe,puis deux,nous doubles,je me suis arrêté,je ne sais même pas ou.

« - Castiel. »


End file.
